Conventional motorized vehicles, such as the modern day automobile, include a variety of interior trim structures. The passenger compartment, for example, contains many surfaces that are concealed with aesthetically appealing, cosmetic trim panels. These interior trim articles include the instrument panel, door inner panels, armrests, knee bolsters, and glove compartment doors. Typically, the cosmetic trim is substantially uniform throughout each passenger cabin so as to create a specific style.
The passenger compartment may also include numerous storage arrangements for stowing and retaining personal effects and various convenience items. Such storage arrangements may include cup holders, door side-pockets, the center console, an overhead console, and the glove box. Aside from their inherent functional requirements, all of the storage compartments and receptacles must be designed to meet the aesthetic expectations of the vehicle purchaser.
Vehicle information panels, such as the instrument cluster assembly, communicate information to the driver regarding such things as vehicle speed, fuel level, and an unlimited variety of other data. Depending on the desired design effect, it is commonly known to provide this information in either a traditional analog form, including gauges having a dial with a movable pointer, or in digital form having a digital readout. Information display panels need to be made from a combination of materials that are able to survive automotive quality control requirements, and at the same time meet customer demands with respect to styling and visibility.
Recent practice in the automotive industry is utilization of all plastic parts for fabricating the interior trim panels, instrument cluster dials and housing, and various storage arrangements. The interior trim articles, for example, are conventionally constructed by applying a synthetic decorative covering over a rigid plastic substrate mountable in the vehicular body, with a cellular polyurethane padding interposed between the decorative covering and rigid substrate. Likewise, most storage receptacles and instrument cluster fixtures are blow molded plastic parts.